Morte
by Messiah of the Unknown
Summary: Anew girl arrives at hogwarts , who is she? Not an OC- sorta Bad at summories. contains MM stuff later on.
1. The Arrival

A new student has been enrolled at Hogwarts and right away- to many students anger- she was appointed Head Girl of the house she is sorted into. When Draco comes to lay down the rules to her, see seems both uncaring and unimpressed and of course pays him no mind. What will happen and what is the purpose of this stoic girl. Rumors start flying after certain events unfold a strange power within this girl. What other powers does she hold? And why is Draco acting weird? Why does she linger in the shadows near him? Caution OotP spoilers! Rated R for stuff. Lot-O-Language. ............................................................... Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character, and even then I only claim the features I have given her.  
  
This is my first Potter fic. be kind ............................................................................ .............................  
  
Harry awoke suddenly from another dream of Sirius just like every other one he had had since his godfather's death. The startling images still lingered inside his mind as he sat up. It was hot, unbearably hot, and the air itself seemed suffocating, as if invisible hands encircled his neck and choked him. He threw off his covers and stepped away from his four-poster bed. Quietly, in hopes of not waking his housemates, the Boy-Who-Lived crept to the window beside Neville Longbottom's bed and opened it, stopping dead when the air hit his face. Something was definitely wrong. Even the air seemed strange.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, as if trying to hear a whispered message from the breeze.  
  
Evil.  
  
Something very evil was gathering.  
  
He touched his scar; nothing. Not even a twinge to show that Voldemort was feeling any emotion what so ever. No this must be something else. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought. In his bed Ron moaned and rolled over.  
  
"I don't wanna get up mom."  
  
"I'm not your mother Ron," Harry stated dryly.  
  
"Huh?!" the red head said, sitting up too fast, then falling back down, clutching his head and grumbling, " Oh sorry Harry.Damn mornings anyway.no use for them.ungodly hour.bloody hell."  
  
"Well you needed to get up anyway, we have classes today, double potions with the Slytherins," Harry snapped, the looming lesson with his least favorite teacher was not helping his mood any.  
  
The raven-haired boy had thought- and been very happy with the notion- that he would be able to drop potions after fifth year, but sadly he had been informed that to become an Auror one must qualify for and pass N.E.W.T level potions.  
  
/Screw potions,\ he thought bitterly, scowling, /Leave Snape's class to Malfoy and his Slytherin goons.\  
  
The name of a certain blonde enemy brought on a whole new train of thought for the Gryffindor. One that he had better derail lest he wish an embarrassing situation to arise, which he did not. Ron looked at the clock and cursed, snapping Harry out of his thoughts of one Draconis Malfoy.  
  
"We still have an hour before class," the redhead whined.  
  
Harry sighed, shaking his head; it was going to be one of those days.  
  
Twenty minutes later he, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were dressed and heading for breakfast.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall the Gryffindors found that nearly every student was already there, staring up at the staff table.  
  
"Blimey mate, look at her, she's gorgeous!" Ron said, his finger pointing in the direction of the staring eyes.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend and looked around quizzically for a moment before he realized.  
  
In front of the staff table stood a beautiful girl, about his age, with waist-length jet-black hair, pale skin and violet eyes. She wore knee-high ribbon boots, a black skirt and a sparkly blue shirt under her black robes. The clothes mixed with her features made her look gothic, in a hot way. The girl screamed sex appeal, standing confidently in front of everyone, holding their gazes evenly.  
  
Harry swallowed hard as he sat down, trying to control his body's reaction to such a creature. He could tell that many other boys were doing the same, with various degrees of success. Dumbledore came to stand beside her and with a single clap of his hands all commotion stopped.  
  
"I would like to introduce you all to our new student, Alcyone Shinoda. She has just transferred from a muggle school in America, her magic was somehow overlooked and she has spent the past month's of this year catching up to her rightful class, and has done extraordinarily well," he said in his all- knowingly wise tone that didn't demand, but politely asked for attention. "Professor Mcgonicall if you would be so kind."  
  
"Of course Headmaster," she said carrying over a stool with the sorting hat and sitting it about ten feet away from them.  
  
Before anyone else could speak the hat sprung to life and began it's song- which was new by the way-.  
  
~One time a year I am taken off my shelf Disrupted from my slumber, and thinkings of myself This year though is different as you all can see In the middle of the year here sits little old ugly me Which means for all you smart enough that a new student is here And though it is out of ritual there is no need to fear For this one child I shall be allowing an excuse Simply because my talents need barely be of use Even from this distance her mind screams her direction And Slytherin is where we'll find, she becomes perfection.~  
  
And with that the face disappeared, leaving only a normal raggedy old hat. 


	2. The Reaction

Hey. here is the next chapter. enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own so dont sue. Flames will be used to make toast. ............................................................................ ..........................................  
  
The entire Slytherin table stood and applauded loudly, winning the unspoken battle between the houses of getting this dark beauty.  
  
"Should have know that was coming," Hermionie said flatly, "She has snake written all over her."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say someone is jealous," Harry stated.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Sure whatever,"  
  
Harry could have cared less at the moment; his attention had been drawn to Dumbledore, who was still standing in the same spot, waiting patiently for everyone to be quiet.  
  
"If I may have your attention for a moment longer please."  
  
Everyone stopped to look at him.  
  
"I would also like to state that Miss Shinoda will be the new head girl of Slytherin house."  
  
Gasps rang out all though the hall.  
  
"What?! But I'm Head Girl!" a seventh year girl yelled.  
  
"Yeah and she is only a - what sixth year?" another girl, obviously friends with the first, said.  
  
"Yes she is a sixth year, but she has more experience than any of the students here-"  
  
"Even the Golden Boy?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes even more than Harry Potter," Dumbledore said, looking at the blonde over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"But why do we need a new Head Girl?" someone else asked.  
  
"I assure you that I do not make decisions for no good reason."  
  
"Professor, if I may," Alycone spoke for the first time and silence fell instantly over everyone. Her voice was like liquid velvet, soft and sweet, yet dark and mysterious.  
  
"I don't really want to be Head Girl, if it is going to cause people to dislike me."  
  
Her voice may have been sweet and caring, but her eyes gave her away. She could have cared less what anyone thought of her. The violet orbs screamed that she was here for a higher purpose then schooling, and no one better get in her way. She turned her eyes on the Slytherin table and all rebellion faded from their faces.  
  
"No, it's ok if the Headmaster thinks you should be Head Girl than I am no one to stop you," the former Head Girl said.  
  
"Good I am glad it has been settled. Now on to the next order of business, as you all know we are, like every new term for the past six years, in need of a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I am pleased to report to you that Alcyone has offered to fill the position so as not to leave us with a vacancy."  
  
Every single student in the hall's eyes widened as their breaths caught in their throats, but as the orchid eyes turned on them again, everyone knew better than to argue.  
  
"Well if there are no objections than let the feast begin."  
  
And with a final clap of his hands food appeared on the four house tables.  
  
"Miss Shinoda, will you be sitting with the staff or the students?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The students sir, I think I should get to know them."  
  
He nodded and they set off in opposite directions.  
  
Harry watched anxiously as the raven-haired girl walked down the Slytherin table trying to find a seat. Everywhere she found a space the students near it would move over so she couldn't sit down. Alcyone took the silent rejections with a nod of acknowledgement then moved on down the table nonchalantly, her head held high, even thought the entire student body was watching her.  
  
"That's very rude, if she were a Gryffindor I would let her sit by me," Hermione said, angrily.  
  
"Well she isn't, she was sorted into Slytherin, so she has to deal with it, and she is doing a bloody good job of it too," Ron said.  
  
It was true, Slytherin was the least tolerant of the houses. They liked things to be their way and if it wasn't they handled it like two year olds. It was just unfortunate that Alcyone had to be sorted into the house that would be most immature about her being given the positions of power. Poor girl. Not that it mattered, she didn't seem to care in the slightest, on the contrary, she seemed to have this "If you knew the things I do, you would go insane" air about her, that allowed her to be detached from the cruel punishment she was enduring.  
  
"Shh, watch," Harry said suddenly, interrupting his friend's discussion.  
  
Alcyone had taken out her wand, all the students around her froze and moved to make room for her, scared to death. But Alcyone would have none of it, waving her wand in the air she spoke. "Wingardium Leveosa."  
  
An empty plate rose into he air and an apple and two orange slices landed on top of it. Putting her wand carefully back inside her robes, she took the plate, walked back down the table and sat on the floor against a wall, biting into her apple.  
  
Everyone, even the teachers stared at her in shock for like the millionth time that morning. Everyone except Dumbledore that is, he looked at her and smiled, and, as if she knew he was watching her, she looked up and smiled back, then resumed eating her breakfast.  
  
Many of the Slytherins glared viciously at her for not running from the Hall crying because of their rudeness. In fact the only ones who didn't look disgusted were the old Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy. The seventh year looked dazed, as if still shaking off the affects of a spell, and Draco was smirking at her, in a good way, looking very impressed, though he quickly covered it.  
  
"I don't believe it," Ron said dumbfoundedly, "She out-Slytherined the Slytherins." A smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Maybe she wont be so bad after all," Hermione said a smirk playing on her features. 


	3. Potions

Yeah. next chappy. sorry about my gramatical mistakes in the last chapter. There will no doubt be some in this one as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Enjoy ................................................................  
  
Potions that day was- as expected- just like normal, quick to put Harry in a bad mood. Alcyone was the last person to walk into the room, and -to no one's surprise- not one Slytherin offered her a seat. And of course the stoic girl would not impose where she was not wanted.  
  
"Alcyone, I saved you a seat." Harry heard Ron yell from beside him.  
  
He turned to his best friend, who shrugged and said, "Hey, no one wanted to be my friend except you and Hermione. And nobody wants to be her friend, so I will."  
  
"Thanks...um..." she said sitting down.  
  
"Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hi, and thanks again."  
  
Harry was astounded that she didn't say something about him, no one had done that before, treated him like an normal person. He liked her already.  
  
"Look Weasley's got himself a girlfriend!"  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy, expecting it to be him who made such a crude remark, but he was staring at a brown haired boy with utter contempt on his face.  
  
"Weasleys' got a girlfriend, Weasleys' got a girlfriend." the class chanted.  
  
Alcyone breathed deeply, then flashed her cold purple eyes and everyone shut up. Ron, Hermione and Harry stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno," she said.  
  
"If you are all done chattering, I would like to start my class," Snape said as he made is way into the dungeon room, he was in a foul mood as usual. Harry half expected him to scowl at Alcyone and make some snide remark about her getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts job over him, but no such remark came.  
  
Instead he assigned the potion they were to make today and set about grading their last essay, smiling at Alcyone when she turned in a perfect sapphire blue prototype. Harry's potion had turned out a light teal color and Ron's had been gray, while Hermione also turned in a perfect potion.  
  
Harry's mood didn't get any better as the day went to, in every class Gryffindor had with the Slytherins, Alcyone would sit with the three of them and Draco would keep turning around to look at her, making Harry very jealous. By lunchtime the green eyed boy was in a worse mood than Snape. . 


	4. Pain

Another short chappy. hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
............................................................................ ............................... warning: this scene contains mild cutting. you are warned.  
  
Little did Harry know that Draco had been looking not only at Alcyone, but him as well. Every chance he got he would turn in his seat or look across the room at them, confusion clouding his mind. Potter was his enemy, he wasn't supposed to like him, and what if his father were to find out? The blonde shivered at the thought. Draco had been dwelling on these thoughts since last year when he realized he liked the raven-haired boy. His father had beat him and locked him in his room when he had refused to get the Dark Mark, Draco couldn't imagine what would happen to him if Lucius found out he had a crush on the enemy.  
  
And now this gorgeous new girl shows up, and she gets made Head Girl, and not only wows him with her strange, mysterious "I know something you don't" aura, but also her "I don't give a fuck what you think" attitude when she refused to be broken by rejectment. Draco was utterly confused. The dead feeling was creeping back into his brain at the thoughts of his father and he wished for his razor, longed to have the pain and cold blood that made him feel alive again.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, I don't feel so well, may I go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Of course Draco if you are feeling sick" the dwarfish teacher said.  
  
Draco gathered his books and left the room, not seeing the pair of violet eyes that looked at him knowingly as they watched him leave.  
  
As soon as he got into the next corridor Draco began to run, the memories were too much for him now, too real, too strong.  
  
Reaching the safety of the Slytherin common room, the blonde sighed and slowed his pace slightly. He walked to his room and closed the door behind him. Sometimes being a prefect had its advantages, like having a private room.  
  
His razor was in his night table draw as usual, and he found it quickly and slumped down on his bed taking deep calming breathes as he ran the cool blade up his arm before cutting. Instantly the blood started flowing down his arm and over his wrist chasing away the memories of his father.  
  
With a sigh Draco wiped the blood from his blade and put it away, then fell back on his bed and closed his eyes, savoring the physical pain that masked the emotional pain for a few precious moments. 


	5. And so the clouding begins

This chappy is short too- sorry. They will get longer. I hope you like it. It was a bit more rushed than I would have liked but I am bad at making conversation between climaxes. (that sounded ather vulger-LOL) Anyway enjoy Disclaimer: I own nothing. .......................................................................  
  
Dinner that night turned out to be much like that morning's breakfast. None of the Slytherin's wanted Alcyone to sit with them and she wasn't going to beg like they wanted her to. With a few muttered words a plate and food were in her hands and she was walking with her head held high, as if she could care less, to her place by the wall, where she ate her meal in silence.  
  
Draco watched her from the courner of his eye, extremely impressed, and lusting like crazy.  
  
Suddenly he stood, decision made, and walked over to the black haired girl.  
  
"Alcyone would you come and sit by me?" he asked.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, as if to see his motive, then, desciding he was sincere she got up and nodded saying thank you.  
  
All four house tables turned to look at the two Slytherins as they approached the table.  
  
Draco motioned for her to sit on the bench and then sat beside her, ignoring glares from his fellow housemates.  
  
At the Gryffindor table Harry was trying to surpress his jealousy.  
  
"That is the nicist thing I have ever seen Malfoy do...Nix, the only nice thing," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah what in the seven hells is wrong with him?" Ron said.  
  
Alcyone sat and ate in silence by the blond boy, noticing the bandage around his wrist but not saying anything. Her suspicions were confirmed and she decided she would have to keep an eye one him.  
  
"Thanks Draco," she whispered as they exited the hall together, ignoring the smoldering glares from students following them down to the dungeons.  
  
"Not a problem. I admire your strength."  
  
"I have no need to care what these students think of me. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only." she stated matter of factly.  
  
"And what would that be?" the blond ask, stopping in midstride.  
  
She smirked, not un-like his own trademark one, "That is for me to know and you to find out."  
  
And with that she walk passed him into the commons and back a hallway to her head girl room. 


	6. Class and more clouding

Wow a long chapter. I bet you guys are happy! Well I gave you this one because I wont be uploading for about 2 weeks and I thought you shoul dhave a little more before I go. Enjoy please ignore grammer errors I didnt get to re-read this chap.  
  
disclaimer: i own nothing  
  
The next day was Tuesday, and the sixth years first DA class with Alcyone. No one really knew what to expect, so everyone just entered the room quietly and sat down. Alcyone hadn't arrived yet, which just built the suspence of the situation.  
  
It was almost ten minutes later when the black-haired girl walked intot her classroom.  
  
"Hello class," Alcyone said, "I know you all are anxious to see if I am as bad at teaching as your last D.A. teacher, but before I prove myself I would like to explain a few things."  
  
She smiled, showing off dazzling white teeth.  
  
"First, I do not wish to be called Professor, ever. The title makes me feel old, and I am sure none of you think me fit to hold the title anyways. Call me Alcyone, Shinoda, hey you," at this the class laughed, "or whatever you like, just don't call me unqualified. I assure you that soon you will learn that I am perfectly capable of teaching you a few things, with the help of course of a few choice students."  
  
"Potter," Draco muttered.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, Potter will be assisting me, and so will you." There was a strange glint in her eye when she spoke.  
  
The blonde's eyes widened. He didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Now I would like to talk about classes for a moment," the smile was gone from her face, "You are probably wondering why all of your classmates are here. Due to the fact that I must teach first through seventh years around my own class schedule, Dumbledore and I thought it would be wiser if I were to hold one class per grade a week. Every Tuesday night you shall report here for the lesson. Now you as the second seniority here are fortunate enough to have class on a week day and not have it interrupt your weekend."  
  
"That's good," said a Ravenclaw boy.  
  
"Yes, and I would also like to point out that, due to the fact that your time is greatly limited on this night, no Homework will be assigned by your other teachers on Tuesday. Also all reports or projects given that overlap this class will be given an extra day. For example if you are given a report on Friday that is due Wednesday, because of this class it will now be due on Thursday, which I understand by the looks on your faces that you all have realized that this gives you no extra time really. But on the contrary it does. I do not plan on teaching for the entire elapsed time of three hours that I am given. After each lesson the remaining time shall be a study hall for those of you who have grasped the idea. I really see no reason in making you sit through something you already know. So I suggest you bring your other books and homework here. But those of you who do not understand the lesson will be taught individually or in small groups until the two hours is up. I stress to you all that, if you pay attention and pass no other class this year, that you pass this one, it is the most important. What you learn here may very well be the difference between life and death. Questions?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Inquiring minds want to know, what will you be teaching us this year?"  
  
Alcyone shook her head, "I am afraid that is for me to know and you to find out. Though I will tell you that there will be no tests, quizzes or homework in this class.well maybe a little homework."  
  
The entire class cheered.  
  
"This is a do-and-learn course. Everything is meant for you to perform in hostile situations, not just memorize. Some things may be considered extreme, but I assure you nothing will be thrown at you that I can't control. I, unlike your second year teacher, am perfectly capable of backing up all my talk."  
  
"This sounds interesting," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah sounds like it might be like our D.A lessons with you last year," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, I hate to waist time, so lets get started now. First we will learn to call a Patronus. With the Dementors uncontrolled by the ministry, and allying with Voldemort - Oh get over it I will not fear a damn name- it is impartial to learn to fight them. You all know what happens if one kisses you."  
  
Shudders went through many of the students.  
  
"Now I know that many of you know this spell already because of the secret D.A meetings held last year-"  
  
"The what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry held Defense against the dark arts lessons last year stupid now shut up and listen," Hermione hissed.  
  
"Oh so that's what you were doing in that room then."  
  
"Yeah what did you think it was an orgy or something?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Wouldn't have put it past you." the Slytherin said shrugging.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"That will be enough!" Alcyone said, "Now as I was saying calling a Patronus here, in a class room with no dangers except making a complete ass of yourself in front of your classmates is one thing- but calling one with a Dementor looming over you is quite another. So as such I will be bringing in a real Dementor for you all to practice with." her voice was flat and unconcerned.  
  
"You're gonna what?!" Harry said.  
  
"You can't bring in a Dementor, it will kill us!" Ron said.  
  
"As I said before I wont put you in any situation I can't handle."  
  
"You can't control a Dementor." Draco said.  
  
"Yes. I can." Alcyone said flatly.  
  
Once again Harry could feel the "I know so much that you can never understand" knowledge radiating from her. It chilled him to the core. He thought no more of protesting her power.  
  
"Oh yeah, then prove it," Ron said.  
  
The other students murmured approval.  
  
"I thought you were all so worried about it, what happens if I call one and then can't handle it?"  
  
Everyone shut their mouths.  
  
"Do it anyway, I'm sure Potter can scare them off." Malfoy said bitterly . "Malfoy I assure you I would let it suck your soul, that is if you have one." Harry snapped.  
  
"I can take care of myself Potter,"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Alcyone said, her voice dead cold and demanding obedience, as she walked over to Draco and gripped his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes, and moving closer so their faces were barely and inch apart, "As much as I would like to rise to your challenge Draco. I will not use my powers to show off. You will see that the extent of my powers are not limited to what yours are soon enough. Until then you will shut your mouth and listen. Is that understood?"  
  
Draco stared into her violet eyes, transfixed, forcing himself not to lean in and kiss her. Feelings that though by now were not new, but still annoying and forcibly unidentified, were rising into his chest. And he couldn't repress them anymore.  
  
Alcyone was having similar problems, drowning in his silver storms, she was refusing to admit the sensations he stirred in her, emotions that had lain dormant for many years. The fact that only obedience lay in his eyes, obedience and desire, did not help matters any. She was pondering kissing him when Harry spoke, to her relief and great anger . "Excuse me Alcyone, but what do you mean your powers are not limited to Draco's?" Harry asked, wanting to know why she was so scarily wise and also wanting to get her away from the blonde.  
  
"Now is not the time for that explanation Harry," she answered, her voice even and wise, revealing none of what she had just felt, "You and Draco will know and probably tell everyone else when the time is right. But I will tell you this; I am not a normal witch. I am not a force of good," the class gasped, but Alcyone continued, ignoring them and speaking directly to Harry, " nor am I a force of evil. I am neutral and I work to maintain the balance, and teaching you to protect yourselves against Voldemort is part of what my job entails. Voldemort's existence greatly disturbs the balance. In a way, Harry, I am more famous than even you, every one of you, and everyone in the world knows who I am. Only you know me by my true name, not Alcyone. And that is all you need to know for now."  
  
Harry nodded, completly comfused but, somehow feeling comforted by the strange statement. No one else dared question anymore on the subject, but as Harry looked over at Hermione, he could see a strange look in her eyes, the look she got when she had just figured something out.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you have figured it out. Very clever. Though I must ask you to not tell anyone. Now back to the lesson, we have wasted enough time. Harry would you please come up here and show us a Patronus."  
  
The Gryffindor stood and walked up to Alcyone.  
  
"Expecto Patronum."  
  
A silver, life-sized stag flew from the tip of his wand and ran around in the air for a moment before disappearing for lack of danger.  
  
"Very good Harry, now can anyone tell me why his Partonus is a stag?"  
  
Everyone looked puzzled.  
  
"Because, Harry's father was an Animagus. And his animal form was a stag. Now our fathers are like our protectors, our safe place when we are small, and even sometimes when we are grown. Make sense?"  
  
The class nodded, and Draco sneered thinking of his own father, who would rather see him dead than risk a hair on his own head. The Bastard.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy we have seen that the Courageous Gryffindor can call a Patronus, let us see if the Sly Slytherin can as well," Alcyone said, a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
Draco nearly blushed, dispite his confusion, when she spoke to him as the Sly Slytherin. / What the Hell is wrong with you Draco, snap out of it. You are a Malfoy for gods sake.\  
  
Placing his ever visible smirk back on his face, Draco walked to the front of the room and took his place beside Alcyone. In all his life he had never tried to conjure a Patronus and if he was being honest with himself he didn't know if he could, but he wasn't about to let Potter, or Alcyone for that matter, see his apprehension. Clearing his throat, he spoke the spell loudly and confidently.  
  
"Expecto Patronum."  
  
A large silver dragon smoked from his wand, nearly touching the ceiling in it's full height. The beast was stunning, mystic and menacing at the same time. Draco's eyes widened momentarily, surprised by himself.  
  
Alcyone stared at the said dragon until it faded away just as Harry's had. Then her eyes along with all others in the class rounded on it's creator.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Seamus said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Hermione complied.  
  
Harry stood stunned, admiring Draco, his secret love, and smiling when the class praised him.  
  
Regaining her composer, the violet eyed teacher moved on to the next victim, not wanting to praise Draco in front of everyone and make others feel inferior.  
  
"Well.as I said before the true test will come with the Dementor."  
  
The smile faded from Draco's lips.  
  
"Now, as you all saw, the Courageous Gryffindor, and Sly Slytherin have both proven themselves, now can the Intellectual Ravenclaw follow suit? Cho Chang if you would be so kind."  
  
The ravenclaw timidly got up and walked to the front to stand beside Alcyone. She gave a fleeting glance to Harry, but he paid her no mind, his attention was still locked on Malfoy.  
  
"Expecto Patronum."  
  
The swan that had been revealed to her in the D.A. meetings shot from her wand, fluttering around the room.  
  
It was nothing special after Draco's dragon.  
  
"Now, last but not least, how about the Loyal Huffelpuff. Terry Boot."  
  
Needless to say Terry also successfully called a patronus. A raven flew from his wand and soared around the students heads before vanishing.  
  
"Good, good, good, there now all four houses, have worked the spell, proving that no matter who you are you can do it. Whether you are Courageous, Sly, Intellectual, or Loyal, you can conjure your protector."  
  
"What about you? Can you call a Patronus?" Dean asked.  
  
"I should think you wouldn't doubt me, but in light of your past experiences I can see where you would be skeptical. So to prove myself and show you I can back up what I put out. Here we go."  
  
Closing her eyes and summoning her fondest memory, she held her wand vertically infront of her face, like a sword, and whispered the words.  
  
" expecto patronum."  
  
Silver smoke rose slowly from the tip of her wand and floated around her, stirring the air in the room, causing her robes to billow around her. The smoke then collected and a gorgeous winged horse stepped from it, the elegant form shining in the dim light of the only candle it had left lit. The animal walked to Alcyone and nuzzled her arm softly. She wrapped her arms around it's neck and whispered thank you. It then disappeared.  
  
Everyone sat in in stunned silence.  
  
It was Hermione who spoke first.  
  
"Your patronus is a pegasus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow," the busy haired girl breathed.  
  
Everyone left class that day a little apprehensive about their new classmate and teacher, because of her speech about her true form, but also in awe because of her display of magic. Needless to say everyone was looking forward to their next lesson. 


	7. Cutting and clouding

Hi I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I havent updated, but I only do it every other weekend. Anyway this chapter has cutting- just a little- it's not a huge part of the story but it is there so you are warned. Also thank you for my reviews. I love them. I truley understand why people want reviews now. I makes me feel so good to get an truthful opinion on my work thank you. bows I appriciate constructive reviews. tell what you think I can do better. I also like short and sweet reviews. Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
On with it. ............................................................................ .................................  
  
Alcyone had stayed behind after class to have a little chat with Hermione, which had went very well. The girl swore to keep her secret and seemed very calm about the whole thing. Afterwards she had went to Dumbledore to discuss how her lesson had gone, and she found herself talking to him about many different topics. By the time she returned to the Slytherin common room there was only one figure left. Draco sat in a chair facing the fire, a visable slump to his shoulders. She quietly walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning over the chair. "You are wonderus, Sly Dragon," she whispered. Draco jumped, but soon relaxed. "You could have told me that in class." he said. "I didn't want to make everyone feel inferior," she hissed, breathing on his neck. She couldn't help flirting with him, he was so damn cute when he pouted. "Forgive me?" she stuck her lower lip out pleadingly. Draco turned to look at her, she was so sexy with her lip suck out. He had to stifle the urge to kiss her. "Of course." She smiled, "Night then," and left the room. Silver eyes stared at the door to her room long after she had gone, thinking about how confusing life had become since she came to Hogwarts. Not that it wasn't before, he had had a cruse on his enime for god's sake. But now he had all these new feelings to go along with it. Until a few days ago Draco had believed he was gay, but now it seemed he liked both sexes. What the hell was he going to do? That had been a dumb question- he knew what he was going to do- for now at least. Walking to his room he removed his razor from his blade and sighed, feeling the cool metal in his hands again. This time he used his forarm since his wrists were still healing. He ran the blade along his arm, teasing himself. The coldness of the metal made his skin tingle. His breath rigid with anticipation. Then he cut. Way deep He hissed as the pain of his haste to bury the pain struck him like a hammer. His vision faded into darkness and he fell back on the bed, blood pooring from his arm all over the sheets.  
  
Shadowy figures fluttered across his vision, as he slowly came back into the world of the living. His arm was bandaged and he was under the covers in the middle of his bed, as if he had just fallen asleep. The clock told him he had been unconscienciuos for several hours. Who had found him? Who knew what he did to himself? Had they told Dumbledore? He sure as hell didn't want Dumbledore to know. It had to have been a Slytherin...or a teacher. He prayed it wasn't a teacher. In his panick he went for his wrazor case, but thought better of it. He couldn't risk whoever it was coming back again and catching him. "Shit," he said, body shaking with fear. Would they confront him? Would he have to see a shrink? Wwould- "Shut up damnit! You're a freaking Malfoy for god's sake. Calm down." he chastised himself. Taking deep breathes he managed to clear his mind. Then the fatigue of blood loss set in and he fell into a sleep full of nightmares. The next morning he took as much time getting rady as he could without being late. He didn't want to walk with the others in case it had been one of them. He kept to himself for the entire day, walking alone from class to class, never speaking unless spoken to by a teacher. Jumping evertime one of them did call his name. He expected someone to confront him any second, but no one did. And as the day wore on his fear subsided. By the time he reached his room that night it was gone, and he fell asleep with a smile. 


	8. Beatings and clouds

Back again for more abuse. Hmmm...I wonder if I meant you or myself there. Anyway I am not happy with this chapter, and sadly it will probably be the last one for at least two weeks depending on my activities.  
  
Also I know I havent been addressing some of the issues that originally came up in this story like H/D stuff in as much detail as I should but you must understand I wrote the majority of this story over a year ago with the intent to finish it before posting- but that didnt happen. The main parts are done and I am filling in the rest as I go. But this story is damn long and I dont have time to reread it. so if stuff is out of sync I am sorry please bare with me I am doing the best I can.  
  
Next piece o info. Has anyone figured out who my not really an OC character is? Did I even tell you about that? I cant remember so here it goes.  
  
Alcyone is not an OC. only her looks are. She has a famous identity- but you wont know until the end unless you figure it out.  
  
IT's kind of a little game I am playing. There havent been alot of clues yet- at least not that I remember from what I have reread of this- but there will be. I just ask that you have an open mind or you will never figure it out.  
  
Anyway Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Please Review. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows. Happy reading ^_^  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
Halloween came quickly, and before anyone knew what hit them the school was decorated with bright orange and black and an eerie chill had settled into the castle. There was just something much more thrilling about All- Hallows- Eve when you knew that monsters and vampires and such really existed. The students and the teachers were all in high spirits. Prankers got off easy and there were many of them, though none could amount to anything Fred and George did. Some first years had even mail ordered some of the famous duo's joke shop items.  
  
One of the more memorable occasions found Pansy Parkinson running around with multi-colored hair for a week before anyone could find the correct ingrediants to cure her. (Though it was rumored that they hadn't been trying very hard in the first place.)  
  
There was a dance this year and everyone was discussing what they would dress as. The teachers had slacked off on homework because of it.(no one would have put any effort in to assignments if they had been given anyway.) The only class anyone had payed attention in was D.A. which Alcyone was very happy to see. It seemed her little speech had indeed been taken to heart.  
  
The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying themself was Harry. He seemed kind of depressed and took to sitting alone and brooding a lot. No one seemed to know why, but Alcyone had her suspicions. But the raven-haired girl couldn't worry about that now, she was preforming at the dance and needed to ready her songs.  
  
It was the week of the thirty-first and therefore the week of the dance, and it was busy, well busy for Alcyone. She got out of classes everyday, due to D.A. lessons. She had planned a lesson that would take all day, and this lesson was for every grade. So the teachers had agreed that this week would be best for it since they were already slacking off on thier teaching plans. So on their assigned day, the students would skip all other classes and go straight to D.A. for the enitre day. Wich was very hard on the voilet teacher to say the least.  
  
Today was the sixth years lesson, she had only been through first, second, and seventh years, and she was already completely exusted. The first years hadn't been bad, having only been in a wizarding school for a few months and still remembering the importance of knowing how to defend themselves without a wand. The second years were a little less willing, but still ok. The seventh years, however, having been using a wand (in school) for seven years, were nearly her downfall. Thankfully there was a law against underaged magic outside of school, or they would have been completely unreachable. She was dreading the rest of the week. And this lesson was not going to be liked by any of the other students either, being that it was more of a muggle lesson than a wizards. But they had to learn it.  
  
She walked-no slumped- out onto the grounds were the lesson would be held. The sixth years were already waiting for her and began to murmer upon seeing her worn out figure. Her eyes were dull, her hair didnt shimmer in the sunlight, her robes were wrinkled as if she had slept in them and she hadn't even atempted to put on make-up.  
  
Alcyone knew this was no time to look anything but strong and commanding, so she forced herself to stand straight and put a stern look on her face as she gave them the speech she had been giving every class all week.  
  
"Class, unlike the rest of your lessons this week, there will be no fooling around or slacking off here. I warn you now this will not be your favorite, having been able to hide behind a wand for six years, but it is still imparative that you learn it! Whether you like it or not this lesson will continue for weeks to come, and you are going to have to deal with it. The sooner you learn, the sooner we quite and get back to magic." "If you are teaching it, then it must be important," Hermione said.  
  
There were nodds of affrimation thoughout the crowd.  
  
"We are ready to give it are all! Aren't we guys?" Draco chimmed in.  
  
More nodds and some "Yeahs" from the students.  
  
"Ok then lets begin. There will absolutly be no wands used here. If I catch anyone using one, I will sic a Dementor on your ass and we will test your strength with a wand. Now, today we are going to have a lesson in magicless defence. We will be using some of the teachings of the Chinese. Cho, you proably know what I mean. Martial Arts," she paused to let this sink in, "Starting with a warm up. It is to help you focus and become more aware, while strengthing your chi. An energy within and all around you. Lets begin."  
  
She motioned for them to spread out and then showed them a few moves. To her surprise, they mimicked her without protest.  
  
When they were done, about half an hour later, Alcyone felt energised. Her eyes were gleaming, her hair glimmered and she stood with her normal pride. She was back to normal. She shed her robes and told the others to do the same. (She had informed everyone to wear pants and comfortable shirts to the lesson.) They did as they were told.  
  
The next several hours were filled with hand to hand combat between various students. (But I -being to author- figure no one cares about most of them so I am skipping to Harry vs. Draco.)  
  
"Bow." Alcyone said.  
  
The two boys followed orders. "Fight."  
  
Draco was the first to strike, landing a solid blow to Harry's jaw, sending the Gryffindor flying backwards. But Harry recovered quickly and caught himself before he fell, using the momentum he had picked up to swing his arm into Draco's ribs. The blonde stumbled and gasped for air, winded.  
  
"This is gonna be good," Alcyone said.  
  
Harry dodged Draco's next attack, but failed to block the uppercut to his stomach. And the following elbow jam to the head.  
  
Adreniline pumped through the Slytherin, sending sweet energy to his lims,. He was wired, dying for the next hit, blind to all but Harry.  
  
Harry however was having some problems. He didn't want to fight Draco. It was too real, too like what he had always thought he would have to do someday when the blonde turned and followed in his father's foot steps.  
  
Somehow Harry recovered his balls and the fight continued. For an hour and a half. A freaking hour and a half, and no one had won.  
  
Both boys were exhausted from the strain on their bodies, but neither was willing to give up. And as long as they wanted to go at it, Alcyone was going to let them.  
  
The boys were now just punching and blocking one after another, in a dance of sorts. Both nearly about to drop. Draco knew he couldn't last much longer, he was just going to pass out from exhaustion. He could see that Harry was in the same state, but wasn't about to give up anymore than he was. The blonde didn't see how he could win.  
  
And then there it was, right on cue; a flaw in Harry's rythum of blocks and punches. Just before he punched, he tossed back his left sholder and arm to gain momentum, the move was only supposed to leave his ribs unprotected for a second, but he was slowing down and it left him exposed for maybe three seconds too long. Just enough time to sneak in a hit.  
  
Concitrating hard because he knew he would only have one shot at it, lest Harry catch on and change his strategy, Draco waited for the perfect moment to strike. gathering all his strength he swung his fist into Harry's ribs, barley missing the Gryffindor's own punch.  
  
Harry doubled over again and Draco took his opportunity, grabbing the boy's sholders and kneeing him in the chest, purposly missing his face as to not break his nose or something.  
  
When Harry stood to retaliate Draco punched him in the stomach and sent him reeling to the ground, then fell to his knees and took deep breaths to keep from passing out. It had taken a lot of energy to fight like that. Energy he wasn't used to spending in such large amounts.  
  
He kept his eye on Harry, making sure not to be caught off gaurd, but he knew the fight was over, they both did, and thankfully so beacuse if he was to attack now, Draco would have nothing left to defend himself with.  
  
But Harry made no move to attack, infact he made no movement at all. His lithy form was sprawled on the ground, unconsciencious, and barley breathing.  
  
"Harry!" Ron screamed, running to his friend and calling everyone's attention to the raven haired boy. Draco gasped and drug himself over to the boy, but Alcyone stepped infront of him, pulling Ron away as she did, and knelt beside Harry.  
  
The students gathered close like people at a train wreck.  
  
"Stand back," she hissed, and everyone took three steps back in unison.  
  
The teacher placed her hands just above Harrys head and chest and waved them over his form once, then closed her eyes concitrated. Her lips moved silently, as if chanting and a small blue light formed under her hands, gently flowing into Harry's chest.  
  
Everyone held their breath. They had never seen this kind of magic before, and while it was amazing, it was also scary.  
  
Draco prayed to every diety he could think of. He couldn't loose Harry. Harry had to be alright. He had to be. Draco couldn't live with himself if the Gryffindor died by his hand.  
  
A murmor from the ground was the first indicator of Harry's return to the light. He tried to sit, but Alcyone placed a hand on his head and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"Rest now Harry." she said.  
  
Everyone's breath was collectively let out.  
  
"Class is over for today, it's getting dark." she said, as if that was the only reason for it to end. Her face showed no sign of having been worried about Harry's life.  
  
The students reluctantly walked back inside, all wanting to stay, but knowing better than to question their teacher. Especially after today's display.  
  
Hermione was the only one who seemed unfazed. But she wouldn't tell anyone anything. Which drove the rest of the students crazy. 


	9. Nota di Author's

Hey everyone Ok I know that techniquly cant spell that word stupid computer doesnt have spell check. that I am not supposed to use an author's note as a whole chapter, but I also know that if we all followed the rules... well I don't think I have to explain what would happen. Anyway I thought I would tell you guys why I havent posted in a while and also make a few comments on your reviews because I hate it when authors just dissapear. Here it goes... I have been having major writer's block, which makes me soooo mad because I have the main points of the story done and all I have to do is fill in the rest. Apparently that is harder that it sounds. So sorry people, I am trying. Ok now on to the reviews. First I would just like to once again and I repeat ONCE AGAIN appologise for my bad gramer which includes spelling for any of you who don't know and I am especially sorry if misspelled words, say teachers names for example, offends anyone. Also this is NOT a Mary Sue. Please I said she was well known, and I am sadend that people think I am self-absorbed like that. sad face It's ironic however cause I have very low selfasteem. Next I would like to thank Draco's-wife for the lovely review. Thanks to gothbabe. you are a wonderful writer, never doubt that. Zoe Solange- in answer to your question no she is not from the books, though she is in some of the books, I believe the forth on is the first she appears in. I hope that doen't confuse you more. Though I suppose it probably does. sorry. And finally to Mistik-elf13- LOL no she is not god but you are the closest so far. I am soooo worried that this sroty is going to be a big dissapointment to everyone. I have worked so hard and continure to work hard on it, and I like my idea because as far as I know this person has never been used as a big character in an HP ficnow you watch as soon as I say that I will get a review saying "yeah they have and that story was better than yours!" Fred Durst appears suddenly My fic is better than yours... LOL j/k dont know if you guys know the song "All in the family" or not but oh well. Hmmm...I was going to say something else but now I can't remeber what it was. Oh yeah If in your wonderings you should stumble upon my other fic, don't expect much, in the words of Zoe, it sucks hardcore. LOL I luv that saying. Sorry if you don't want me to use it Zoe. Sometimes I swear my purpose is to come up with ideas for stories and figure out why the work out, and then have someone else write them. Like my other story- it's and X-Men Evo fic- the idea is cool because people always comeup with a way to get around Rogue's powers, and sometimes their reasons are stupid, but in my opinion my reason makes sense, although no one knows that my two main characters are gonna be able to touch yet so I just gave that away. Shuting my mouth now. Anyway, I am rambling now so I will cut myself offthat didn't sound good insert cane to pull me away I would like to thank anyone who just sat through my insane ramblings. Well bye now. 


End file.
